


cedar and smoke | levi x reader | NSFW

by rockcandie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, I mean who doesn't wanna get railed by Levi lmaoooo, NSFW, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex, levi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie
Summary: Captain Levi has caught you sneaking out of another person's bunker far after curfew. You knew punishment awaited you, but you didn't know it would be this good.READER'S CHARACTER IS AN ADULT. MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 153





	cedar and smoke | levi x reader | NSFW

Long story short, you were in deep shit.

It wasn't often that someone was called to Captain Levi's bunker for a conference. Usually, when a cadet had _especially_ crossed a line - such as incidences of cowardice or negligence - Levi would slip them a letter at breakfast condemning them to a meeting at some point in the day. It was a scout's worst nightmare. Levi had a certain way of making sure orders were kept, and his harsh words and brutal beatings were infamously formidable keepers of control across the Scout Regiment.

Your heart had dropped to your feet when that envelope was placed by your plate. Naturally, your friends poked fun at you, wondering what exactly you did to piss off the higher ranks. The lie you fed them was that you had knowingly skipped one of the runs, but there was no way in _hell_ you'd confess which crime had been cited in your damnation:

The Captain had caught you sneaking out of another bunker far after curfew. _Commander Erwin_ 's bunker, to be exact.

It was an unspoken rule that soldiers weren't allowed to be having flings on-duty. It was for both professional and emotional reasons- it would be far harder to move on if you had to watch your significant other become titan chow, so most people refrained from the attachments. However, carnal desire often trumped these concerns, and no sane person would turn down Commander Erwin. Rumors had flown around about his sexual prowess, and you fortunately were able to confirm they were true that night. Unfortunately, you were about to become subject to investigating a completely polar opposite set of rumors.

7:00 P.M. Just after dinner ended. You stood at the door of the Captain's living quarters, legs shakier than dandelions in a windstorm. Slowly, fearfully, you raised your fist and rapped against the wooden door.

"It's unlocked," the Captain's deep voice stated dryly.

You turned the knob and opened the door to see Levi sitting at his personal desk, sipping a cup of tea.

"Cadet," he greeted, not all that warmly, might you add, "Sit."

You meekly closed the door behind you and followed orders. Chilling silence.

"You read my letter, yes?" he asked, his cold eyes searing into you, "So you know why I called you in here? I'd rather not have to verbally repeat it, for dignity's sake."

"Yes, Captain."

He shifted in his seat so that his spine would straighten, just to appear all the more intimidating. "Cadet, you're aware of the curfew, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"I figured," Levi said, "After all, you've been with the scouts for many years now. Do me a favor and remind me of the curfew hours, Cadet."

"Ten P.M. to seven A.M., sir," you reported, stiff.

"So you can see why I'm particularly upset that you were in another bunker- your _Commander_ 's, no less- at around one A.M," he said, raising his teacup to his lips.

You felt yourself cringe in your skin. If only the floor would swallow you whole. "Y-yes, Captain, I understand."

He narrowed his eyes as he drew an excruciatingly long sip, no doubt to drag out your feeling of shame having to confess your lewd sins to your Captain.

"You and Commander Erwin..." he murmured, placing down his cup with a gentle _clink_ , "Who would have thought..."

You elected to stay silent.

"I've heard the rumors about some people slinking off with the Commander, but they were all regarding the already-promiscuous type of characters," he said, "Naturally I dismissed it as gossip. But to see proof of it with someone like you..."

"'Someone like me', sir?"

"Yes," Levi confirmed, turning his shadowy gaze to you, "You've been shyer, orderly, and a stickler for rules ever since your training corps days all those years ago. I wouldn't have taken you to be the kind of person to break the rules for sexual purposes."

"I'm sorry, sir, I am," you apologized again. His disappointment in you stung far more than his anger usually did. The room fell into silence once again as he collected his thoughts.

"Naturally, that raises a question for me," he stated, "Was it worth it, Cadet?"

You blinked. "Excuse me?"

"To throw away your reputation over such an animal desire," he explained, "Was it worth it?"

"I-I don't know, Captain," you stammered. Was there a right way to answer this question?

"It would have to be, logically," he thought out loud, "You're a logical young woman, Cadet. You must have been driven _insane_ with such a carnal lust to do such a thing."

"I'm sorry, sir," you repeated. What was his deal?

He folded his fingers together and rested his hand on his intertwined hands. His grey-blue eyes surveyed you, watching as your leg bounced slightly in nervousness. The man was like a predator stalking his prey, waiting for _just_ the right moment to tear its throat out with its teeth.

"Same goes for the Commander," he said in a voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper, "To tarnish a reputation for a one-night stand with his soldier. One can't help but wonder."

Silence.

"Show me, Cadet," he stated finally, "Show me what Commander Erwin saw last night. I'm aching to know."

Your eyes widened. Was he... asking to have sex with you? Admittedly, you had thought about it many times before. The sinful thought ensnared your mind on sleepless nights, but now the offer sat right there on your lap.

"That is, if you'll let me," Levi added, shifting so that he could stand up. He slowly strode until he was standing over you and he took your chin in his hand, tilting your gaze up towards his lust-driven eyes. "Will you let me, Cadet?"

"Y-yes, sir," you replied, his eyes wandering down your body.

A small smile crossed his lips, which was a rare sight for the uptight man. He tilted your head so that your jawline was exposed. The Captain feathered his lips against your skin, increasing the pressure of his kisses as he travelled towards your collarbone. A small whimper of pleasure escaped your lips as you threaded your shaking fingers into his ink-black locks, gripping onto his scalp to steady your beating heart. He raised his lips to yours, kissing you with a surprising tenderness. He used his warm, commanding tongue to convince your lips to let him in, setting your senses alight. You returned the gesture, a medley of warmth and wetness. It was all so deliciously sinful.

His frail hands slowly began to unbutton the basic long-sleeved white blouse you wore, and he was careful to delicately slip his hand under the fabric so that he could fondle your breast as he worked to stimulate your mouth. He gently pulled apart, a silvery thread connecting your lips.

"Get on the desk, Cadet," he ordered gruffly, his nose sweeping against yours. You quickly nodded and stood up, moving his belongings to the side to make room for your body, watching in awe as he hastily unbuttoned his dark shirt, revealing his pale, muscular form. He dove back down to kiss the space just above your breasts as he slid your shirt off. You were now topless and sat on Captain Levi's desk, awaiting his command.

"You've been so dirty..." he whispered against your skin, "An insolent brat like you needs to be put in her place."

You opened your lips, but couldn't find any words to reply with other than a small whine of his name.

He stood back up and pulled his unbuttoned shirt off of his arms before angling himself just above you, holding himself up with his muscular arms. The man smelled faintly of cedar and smoke.

"Tell me, Cadet, was Erwin any good?" he snarled.

"I..." you stammered, lost in the devilish glint in his dark eyes, "I suppose, sir."

He chuckled to himself. "Commander Erwin and I have always been somewhat competitive," he recounted, his fingertips tracing the curves of your bare skin, "So let's play a game, Cadet. I'm going to fuck you senseless and if you can muster the strength to speak, you're going to tell me who was better. Yes?"

"Yes," you whispered, your thighs pressing against each other to stifle your arousal at his threat, "Please."

"Please?" he laughed slightly, laying his lips against your exposed tits, kissing at the smooth flesh, "You sound so desperate. Do you want me that badly, Cadet? Are you eager for me to fill you up with my cock?"

"Yes, Captain," you whined, your heat pounding. You needed him, and you needed him _now_.

"Very well," he muttered, unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down. The cold air pricked at your now-exposed skin. The Captain slid his fingers into your underwear, his eyes still locked with yours.

"You're sopping wet," he observed, letting his fingertips explore your slippery folds, causing you to shudder, "How is it that one could be horny while being lectured by their Captain? My, my, Cadet... you're far more lewd than you let on."

"C-Captain," you whimpered as his fingertips found your bud.

"You get wet to me lecturing you," he continued, watching as you writhed at his touch, "Tell me, have you ever thought about me doing something like this to you? Do you touch yourself at the thought of me punishing you, Cadet?"

You whelped as he began to stimulate your bundle of nerves. You could only bring yourself to nod furiously.

He let out a breathy chuckle. "How naughty," he purred, hooking his fingers around the hips of your underwear and pulling them down your bare legs. Your slick sex was now exposed to him, right there for his viewing and touching pleasure.

"Now, Cadet, I'm going to fuck you, alright?" he whispered, unbuttoning his own pants, "And you're going to take it like a good girl. You're going to look so pretty while I thrust into you."

"Levi, _please_ ," you cried, "I need you. _Now_."

His pants fell down his legs and he pulled his underwear down, revealing his sizable cock, stiff, veiny, and grapefruit-red with desire. He placed his tip at your entrance, surveying the desperate look in your eyes.

"Tell me who you belong to," he demanded, knowing the weight he held over you in that very moment.

"Y-you," you whimpered, almost in pain at how badly you needed him in you, "Captain Levi."

He smirked as he sheathed into you. You whelped at the sudden pressure as he rhythmically thrusted in your cunt. "Good girl," he heaved, "Such a good girl."

His grip on your bare hips tightened as he continued to work, his face turning redder and sweatier as he picked up the pace, desperate to get you to cum for him.

"Such a good little brat," he grunted, moving his right hand to thumb your clit, "I bet you're going to look so pretty when you cum for me."

" _Levi... holy shit_ \--"

He groaned as he continued to work, thrusting at such an intensity that you rocked with every move he made.

"Do you think they can hear us, Cadet?" he groaned, "People are still awake... I wonder if anyone can hear the way you scream my name... That would be so dirty, wouldn't it?"

" _Captain_... _fuck_..."

He continued to mercilessly rail into you, watching as you threw your head back in response to his massive cock pumping in and out of your heat. "Scream my name one more time. Come on, let any perverts out there know who this tight little pussy belongs to."

" _You... Captain Levi! I belong to you!_ "

"Good girl, good girl..." he muttered to himself as he worked over the edge. Your cunt tightened around his dick as you arrived at your state of bliss, which served as the final straw before he hit his climax. He hastily withdrew his cock and unloaded his hot seed onto your stomach. Your chest rose and fell as you came down from your high. The hallowing, sweaty man stood over you, relishing in the fruits of his labor.

"This is the kind of sight that keeps me going, Cadet," he whispered, watching you with smoldering intensity, "A pretty little brat like you all naked and flustered, covered in my cum... You were so good for me."

You sat yourself up as he planted a passionate kiss to you.

"Now will you remember, Cadet?" he growled, "Next time you misbehave, remember how I punished you."


End file.
